


Patton's New Best Friend

by DesolateDarlin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, e-cigarettes, juuling, patton did the bad thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateDarlin/pseuds/DesolateDarlin
Summary: "He knew that he felt better with his best friend, no, he knew he was better with his best friend. Patton felt so sO SO much better with his best friend. He was addicted to his best friend, but Patton didn’t care. Patton’s best friend was there for him, that’s all that mattered to him."My story of Juul addiction shown through Patton.





	Patton's New Best Friend

Patton had no idea how he had gotten this far gone. He couldn’t remember the last time he had woken up from bed and didn't turn immediately to take a breath from his new best friend. He couldn’t remember the last time he fell asleep not thinking about his best friend, or how upset he was when he realized his best friend wasn’t waterproof, and he had to take a whole shower without being with his best friend. He knew how toxic his best friend was, but he didn’t care. He was so stressed before, and like his room, his friend was there for him and made him feel better. Whenever he was with his best friend he felt calmer and less stressed, like a friend should make him feel. His friend made him happy, like a friend should leave him feeling. His friend was good for him, Patton thought whenever he had doubts. Doubts of the obvious guilt he had whenever he had his best friend with him or the ache in his mind that could only be cured by his best friend. But the worst of all, he hated needing to lie to the other sides, for they didn’t deserve it. But, he knew that they wouldn’t approve of his best friend.

But, Patton shouldn’t doubt his best friend, that’s not what a friend should do. He knew that he felt better with his best friend, no, he knew he  _was_ better with his best friend. Patton felt _so sO SO_ much better with his best friend. He was addicted to his best friend, but Patton didn’t care. Patton’s best friend was there for him, that’s all that mattered to him.

\---

Patton found his best friend for the first time when Thomas and him were on Tumblr together. Father-Son bonding time was important, wasn’t it? Regardless, Thomas and him simply were scrolling through Thomas's timeline together, stopping every once in a while to comment on fanart or watch a cute video of a dog or cat. A post, simply titled ‘Juul Appreciation Post’ suddenly covered the computer screen, Thomas clicking his tongue and continuing scroll, before Patton’s curiosity took over as he spoke,

 

”What's a Juul?”

 

Thomas stopped scrolling, his finger hovering above the mousepad as he took a breath, lifting his floating head to drag his fingers through his hair,

 

“You honestly know as much as me. All I know is that teens are doing it, ‘it’ being like a vape-type thing. I keep getting ads against it on youtube, but I never looked into it.”

 

Patton nodded, turning his head to skim across the long text-post still across Thomas's computer. The words 'Stress Reliever', 'Sweet Flavors’, and ‘Helps my Depression’ stood out to Patton, quickly filling his mind with a million questions. Even as Thomas continued to scroll, Patton sat on the couch with unanswered questions floating in and out of his busy mind. He laughed to himself, wondering if this is what Logan feels like all the time, before turning to Thomas to excuse himself, saying he must start dinner for the four sides even though it was not his turn to cook tonight. Thomas smiled back, replying jokingly that he’ll miss Patton and with a quick hug, Patton disappeared once more. 

God, Patton’s head was full of conflicting messages. One side of his brain seemed to be yelling at him that anything that was considered an ‘e-cigarette’ is a horrible thing and he should be upset with himself for even considering and the other half... Well, the other half simply had to say that he cannot be this against something he’d never tried and he had enough stress to fill buckets, and anything that could possibly make him feel better is a godsend.  
Patton’s head suddenly snapped up, a knock against his door suddenly interrupting his thoughts.

  
“Y-Yes??” Patton answered, standing up and re-knotting his sweatshirt on his shoulders while he waited for an answer.

  
“Hey Pat, dinners ready! Come get it while it's hot, pops!” Roman’s boisterous voice suddenly filled his ears, making the moral side smile happily before responding cheerfully,

  
“Alright kiddo! I’ll be down in a few!” As Patton heard footsteps retreating down the hall, he turned away from the door and looked in the mirror against his wall. He knew that as once as he left his room he’d be hit with the absence of the happiness his room brought, and he felt his mind race once more.

Patton took a breath before his hand flicked and suddenly there was a small thumb drive-sized object in his hand, the one he had seen in the post on Thomas’s computer. Bringing it up to his face, Patton looked at the object closely and flipped it over to reveal a small unlit light on the front of the Juul. Seeing that the Juul already had a ‘pod’ in it, he turned it once more to find the spot where he suspected his mouth is suppose to go. Patton felt his heart pounding in his chest, conflicting thoughts overtaking his thoughts once more. Taking a staggering breath, Patton leaned down to wrap his lips around the Juul as one thought seemed to drown out everything else that was running around in his mind,

 

“Don’t knock it until you try it.”

Patton immediately started coughing, a burning filling his throat as he retched, bringing a hand to his mouth in almost horror. Patton almost threw the horrid thing across the room, until he felt something. Even though his throat hurt and his breathing was quick, his mind was... quiet. He felt almost light-headed, the sweet taste of mango on his tongue as he brought his hand up once more to stare at the object in his hand. 

Patton had never felt like this before, and before he could think he had brought the Juul to his lips once more. His time, his lungs seemed even a tiny bit more adjusted to the foreign vapor entering his lungs and his mind felt empty once more. Even if his throat hurt from coughing, everything else was such an amazing feeling, the sweet taste in his mouth and the silence in his mind as the only thing he could think was how amazing this was.  Patton was suddenly brought back to reality as another knock broke through the silence once more. Patton’s hands almost immediately hid the Juul behind his back as he called out,

 

“Yes?”

 

Patton watched his door slowly crack open, a purple-haired figure looking through the door, eyes scanning the room before landing on Patton.

 

“Roman won’t let us eat dinner until you come down and Logan’s hungry. You might wanna head down before Logan actually eats Roman.”

 

Patton laughed, his hands still behind his back as he shakily stuffed the Juul in his back pocket and brought his hands together in front of him to a clap.

 

“I’ll head down in a second Virgil, I promise. I trust you’ll make sure Logan won’t eat Roman just yet, alright?” Patton smiled, happily watching as Virgil smiled softly back at Patton, before slowly closing the door.

 

Once Patton heard the door latch shut, his hand was immediately in his back pocket once more and pulling out the Juul once more, taking another breath as he exhaled with a happy sigh. Patton already felt so much better, his anxieties from before seemingly being silenced, and he held the object tightly in his hand as he sank out of his room and into the hallway next to the kitchen. It almost felt as if happiness was stripped from Patton as he felt his feet against the wooden floor of the hallway instead of the carpet of his room. Taking a breath once more, he brought his hand up to his face and took another amazing hit of the Juul, blankness filling his mind as Patton smiled, pocketing the device before exhaling the vapor around him and using his hand to fan it into the air. Once more stuffing the object into his pocket with a smile, the Moral side stepped into the kitchen with a happy wave as he was greeted by his fellow sides. Hearing the voices of the ones he loved around him, and his mind still feeling slightly blank, he felt amazingly happy. As Patton sat at the table, he realized he was surrounded by a family that he loved...

and a new best friend. 


End file.
